


The De-Virgining of Jack Morton

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: The Knights find out Jack is a virgin and rectify the problem.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Jack Morton, Lilith Bathory/Hamish Duke, Lilith Bathory/Jack Morton, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio, Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke, Randall Carpio/Jack Morton
Comments: 24
Kudos: 217





	The De-Virgining of Jack Morton

“I can’t decide which is better, a good fuck or a good kill,” Lilith said.

“A good kill,” Hamish said.

“A good fuck,” Randall countered.

“Ugh, you two are the worst,” Lilith said. “What say you, Jack? Good kill or good fuck?”

Jack stared down at the almost empty glass of bourbon in his hand, trying to remember how many drinks he’d had and if he was still sober enough to get away with lying.

“Oh, well, um …” Jack downed the rest of the drink and shrugged. “Um, plead the fifth?”

“Nope, not allowed,” Lilith said. “Pick.”

“Yeah, come on Jack,” Randall said. “Good kill or good fuck?”

Lilith and Randall both started chanting ‘good kill, good fuck’ and Jack groaned and set the glass down on the coffee table.

“Guys, guys,” Hamish said. “He can’t pick because he can’t compare.”

Jack groaned again and flopped back on the couch and covered his face with his hands.

“Wait, wait,” Randall said. “He can’t compare …”

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” Jack said.

“Oh I can remedy that,” Hamish said.

Moments later a glass was pressed into Jack’s hand and he downed it in three swallows.

“Wait, Jack’s a virgin?” Lilith said. “You weren’t homeschooled, were you?”

“No,” Jack said indignantly.

“High school is for learning the logistics,” Randall said. “College is for experimenting.”

“I took health, I know the logistics,” Jack said.

“Knowing and experiencing are two different things,” Hamish said.

“I …” Jack sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Look, I spent my entire high school career working to be the perfect student so I could get a scholarship to Bellgrave, so I could get into the Order and find and kill the man who killed my mother. Pete, my grandfather, pushed it … sex didn’t fit into the schedule.”

“Well, this just won’t do,” Hamish said.

Jack lifted his head off the back of the couch and eyed Hamish, Randall and Lilith, who had stood and gathered around the spot on the couch where Jack sat.

“What?” Jack asked. 

“You have to be able to break the tie,” Randall said. 

“What tie?” Jack asked, blinking up at the three of them.

“The tie between good kill or good fuck. It’s two to two, because Lilith can’t pick,” Hamish said.

“Huh?” Jack mumbled.

“He’s kinda cute when he’s drunk,” Lilith said.

“A little,” Hamish said. 

“Come on, buddy,” Randall said. “We’re gonna fix this.”

Jack stumbled a bit as Randall pulled him to his feet and then Hamish, Lilith and Randall were all around him as they herded him through the den and up to one of the bedrooms - Hamish’s, judging by the cleanliness and tidiness of the room … and the gigantic bed.

“What’re we doin’?” Jack asked.

“Finishing your education,” Lilith said. 

“Finishing my -” Jack started, but then suddenly Lilith was kissing him, her hands slipping under the back of his shirt. Silverback howled with happiness, at the feeling of ‘pack, family, pack’ and Jack returned the kiss, hesitantly at first, then a bit more eagerly.

“Got kissing down,” Lilith said with a grin.

“Kissed plenty,” Jack mumbled, blushing a bit. 

“Obviously,” Lilith said, then glanced over her shoulder at Randall and Hamish “Keep yourselves occupied for a bit.”

“Can do,” Hamish said, tugging Randall over to the couch under the window. “Be gentle, huh?”

“Fuck that,” Lilith said.

“No, fuck him,” Randall replied with a wink.

Jack blinked at the banter between the three of them. Were they talking about him? Lilith suddenly turned back to him and shoved him back onto the bed. Yeah, they were talking about him. 

“Help a girl out, Jack,” Lilith said. “Time to get naked.”

“Too drunk for this,” Jack mumbled as he struggled to get his shoes and socks off and then fumbled with the rest of his clothes. When he glanced back up, Jack found Lilith at the end of the bed already naked.

“You’re moving slow, Jack,” Lilith said. 

“L-low alcohol tolerance,” Jack said.

“We’ll work on that,” Hamish said from the couch.

Jack glanced over and stared - Randall and Hamish had both stripped and Randall sat straddling Hamish’s lap, kissing Hamish’s neck while Hamish’s hands roamed all over Randall’s body.

“Oh ... “ Jack said.

“Jack, Jack! Eyes front!” Lilith said, pushing Jack back onto the bed, straddling his thighs and snapping her fingers in Jack’s face. “Don’t worry about them, they’re happy over there.”

“Clearly,” Jack said, staring up at Lilith. Her hair had come out of its ponytail and was spread across her shoulders and Jack couldn’t help but stare as he hesitantly ran his hands up her outer thighs.

“Good,” Lilith said. “Good instincts.”

Jack allowed his hands to roam a bit more, from Lilith’s thighs to her waist, her back … he hesitated when his hands were on her ribcage, just under her breasts.

“‘s okay, Jack,” Lilith said, her voice soft, gentle. “Be gentle. Not every girl likes it rough, so start gentle … she’ll tell you if she wants more.”

Jack was a bit in sensory overload - the sounds coming from the couch, the feel of Lilith’s skin under his hands, Silverback urging Jack on … Jack gave a low groan and moved his hands, cupping Lilith’s breasts, rubbing his thumbs against Lilith’s nipples.

“Good instincts,” Lilith said softly. “I can feel you, Jack. Do you want this? Want me?”

“Yes,” Jack groaned. “Yes.”

“Wanna know the great thing about the hides?” Lilith said as she dragged her nails down Jack’s chest. “Means we heal fast and we don’t get sick. Ever.”

“Never?” Jack said, arching into Lilith’s touch even as his fingers tweaked Lilith’s nipples, smiling when she gave a low groan.

“Never,” Lilith said.

“Why does that ma-matter - holy fuck!” Jack groaned when Lilith suddenly shifted and Jack found himself with his cock inside Lilith’s … inside Lilith.

“Fuck, Jack,” Lilith said. “Put … fuck, put your hands on my hips.”

Jack hurried to comply, moving his hands from Lilith’s breasts to her hips, groaning as she ground against him a bit, feeling his fingers dig into her skin.

“No need to be gentle, Jack,” Lilith said. “Remember when I said a girl will tell you when she wants more? I want more.”

Health class hadn’t really prepared Jack for his current situation and porn wasn’t as helpful when you actually had a woman sitting on your dick - in real life it took fucking work and Jack was a little … lost.

“Lil, I don’t,” Jack said, slightly embarrassed.

“‘s okay, Jack,” Lilith said. “Now listen up, some girls are going to say that size doesn’t matter, but it kind of does. Too long and it fucking hurts and too small and it don’t do shit. But you, Jack? You’ve got a good girth and good length.”

“Th-thanks?” Jack said, trying to focus on Lilith’s words, but the whole time Lilith is talking to him, she’s grinding against him.

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Lilith said. “Women like cocky, but only to a certain point.”

“N-noted,” Jack said. “I … I’m gonna …”

“I know,” Lilith said. “And I wanna, too. So here’s a trick for when you’ve got a girl like this. When I grind down, grind up against me … it’ll take a few tries to find a rhythm, but once you do, it won’t take long.”

Jack groaned and nodded, waiting for Lilith to grind against him so he could arch up into her. She was right, it did take a few tries, but soon enough they’d found a good rhythm. Lilith dragged one of Jack’s hands up to her breast, and he tweaked her nipple as he thrust and he came pretty quickly after that, Lilith coming shortly after.

Jack flopped down on the bed and stared up at Lilith. Silverback practically purred with happiness at Jack bonding with the rest of the pack and Jack just sighed and ran a hand up and down Lilith’s thigh.

“One cherry popped,” Lilith said with a grin, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Jack’s cheek. “Two more to go.”

“Two more,” Jack said, a bit confused.

“Randall!” Lilith called. 

Jack looked over at the couch and gave a low groan - Hamish and Randall were still in the midst of an in depth makeout session and it was … really hot.

“Randall!” Lilith yelled again. “You’re up!”

Jack wiggled a bit as Lilith climbed off him and switched places with Randall. Jack watched as Randall crossed the room and crawled into bed.

“Yo,” Randall said as he laid next to Jack.

“Hey,” Jack said. “Um, isn’t this -”

“Weird?” Randall said. “Nah, it’s pack. Feels right, right?”

It did. Being with Lilith and then suddenly having Randall in bed with Jack felt _right_. Like it was what they were supposed to be doing. And when Randall ran a hand through Jack’s hair, Jack hummed and leaned into the touch, feeling his body react to Randall’s touch. And when Randall leaned down and wrapped his lips around one of Jack’s nipples, Jack groaned softly. 

“Wanna know another cool thing about having the hides?” Randall said as he released Jack’s nipple and bit playfully at Jack’s chest.

“Wh-what?” Jacek asked.

“Epic fast recovery times,” Randall said with a grin.

Jack felt Randall’s hand wrap around his cock and gave a low groan.

“Fuck,” Jack whispered.

“Getting there,” Randall said. “Still feeling drunk?”

Jack shook his head. 

“No, not really,” Jack said. “Feeling pretty sober right now.”

“You can say stop at any time,” Randall said. “You know that, right?”

Jack knew he could, and that they’d honor it. His pack would honor his request. But, he found that he didn’t want it to stop. He wanted this; wanted the closeness, the bonding, the sex. Fuck, he really wanted the sex. He’d always kind of considered himself strictly hetero but, maybe not? So focussed on getting into Bellgrave, Jack had never really considered his own sexuality and … maybe he wasn’t as straight as he’d thought. Randall’s slightly calloused hand on Jack’s cock sure had Jack questioning himself.

“I know,” Jack said after a few minutes. “Don’t stop.”

“Did you ever do circle jerks in high school?” Randall asked. 

Jack shook his head. “N-no,” he said.

“That’s cool, dude,” Randall said. “You know what you like when you touch yourself, right?”

“Right,” Jack said.

“So,” Randall said, “do to me what you like and we’ll go from there, okay?”

Jack held his breath as Randall suddenly took Jack’s hand and put it on Randall’s cock. Jack wrapped his hand around Randall’s cock and gave it a gentle stroke, smiling a bit when Randall hummed appreciatively. Emboldened, Jack stroked again, running a fingernail along the underside of Randall’s cock, groaning when Randall returned the favor.

“Fuck,” Jack gasped.

“Dig that,” Randall replied. “Totally dig that, Jack.”

Jack stroked Randall’s cock a few more times, humming when Randall leaned over and kissed him sweetly. Randall’s kisses were different from Lilith’s - where Lilith’s were demanding and a little rough, Randall’s were gentle and coaxing - Jack couldn’t decide whose kisses he enjoyed more.

When Randall pulled back, Jack couldn’t help but whine.

“Patience,” Randall said, leaning down and rubbing his nose against Jack’s, before handing him a small bottle of lube. “Here.”

Jack stared down at the bottle in his hand and then looked up at Randall.

“What …?” Jack looked back down at the bottle, confused.

“Put a little in your hand, and stroke yourself a bit,” Randall said.

“We’re not gonna finish?” Jack said.

“We’re gonna finish, just not in the way you were thinking,” Randall said with a grin. “Just do what I say and everything’ll be clear in a sec.”

Jack squeezed a bit of lube into his hand and started to stroke himself, watching Randall curiously. When Randall put some lube onto his own fingers and leaned back, Jack froze, watching Randall with interest as Randall slipped two fingers inside himself.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Jack asked softly.

“Stretching myself,” Randall said. 

“Wh-why?” Jack asked, watching Randall intently.

“Never watched gay porn, Jack?” Lilith called.

Jack glanced over at the couch and his eyes widened as he realized Hamish was languidly fucking Lilith on the cushions, Lilith’s legs wrapped around Hamish’s waist.

“No,” Jack said slowly. “Never.”

“You liked when I touched you, right Jack?” Randall asked.

“Yeah,” Jack replied. 

“And you liked being inside Lilith, right?” Randall continued.

“Damn right he did!” Lilith called.

“Shut it, Lilith!” Randall called back, then turned his attention back to Jack. “Ignore her, come back to me, Jack,”

Jack hummed when Randall leaned back in and kissed him gently. 

“‘s nice,” Jack said when Randall broke the kiss. “Why were you stretching yourself like that?”

“For this,” Randall said.

Jack’s eyes widened as he watched Randall get up, scoot forward and lever down slowly right onto Jack’s cock.

“Fuck,” Jack gasped, reaching for Randall’s hips.

“Exactly what we’re doing, dude,” Randall said. “Damn, Lilith was right. Good length and good girth.”

“Wh … what the fuck?” Jack asked, fingers tightening their grip on Randall’s hips as Randall kept lowering himself until he was fully seated on Jack’s cock. The whole night was turning into … well, a porno, and Jack knew he should be weirded out, or worried, or scared. 

But he wasn’t.

The whole thing felt so right and Jack felt so _connected_ , more connected than he’d felt at home or with the Order.

“Okay, Jack,” Randall said, his voice soft. “Same concept with Lilith, okay?”

“Okay,” Jack said. “Okay.”

“I’m going to lift a bit,” Randall coaxed. “When you feel me come down, come up to meet me, okay?”

Jack nodded, then groaned when he felt Randall lift up a bit and come back down, almost forgetting to arch up to meet Randall. Jack remembered, though, and gave a low groan as Randall came back down.

“Fuck,” Jack groaned. “FUCK.”

“It’s so good, Jack,” Randall said. “T-touch my cock, ‘kay? Touch me when we thrust. Guarantee we’ll both come fast and hard.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack said, fumbling to reach out and wrap his hand around Randall’s cock, even as they were struggling to find a rhythm in their thrusts.

“Feel free to do that nail thing,” Randall said. “Because that fuckin’ rocks.”

“Noted,” Jack said, gasping as Randall thrust down again.

Finding the rhythm with Randall was a little harder, with the thrusting and the stroking, but fairly soon they had a good rhythm and moments after that, both Randall and Jack came with loud shouts.

“Damn, man,” Randall said. “So good.”

Jack hummed when Randall leaned down and kissed him, rubbing his nose against Jack’s again. He made a bit of a face when he felt himself slip out of Randall, humming again when Randall ran a hand through Jack’s hair.

“Why does this feel so right?” Jack whispered.

“Pack, man,” Randall said. “We all fought it a bit in the beginning. But it feels incomplete when we’re not -”

“Complete,” Hamish said from the couch. “We’re all better when we’re connected on all levels.”

Jack turned and saw Hamish and Lilith intertwined together on the couch, each looking thoroughly sated.

“Tell me Silverback isn’t purring in there,” Randall said, tone slightly teasing.

“I can’t,” Jack muttered.

“See?” Randall said. “Second cherry popped! Hamish! Finish our boy off, would ya!”

“The pleasure is mine,” Hamish said. “And Jack’s.”

“Cocky,” Lilith said as she rolled off Hamish so he could stand.

“He’s not wrong,” Randall said.

“And he knows it,” Lilith said.

Jack felt a bit loopy, a bit boneless, watching as Randall climbed off the bed and joined Lilith on the couch. The way Hamish approached the bed made Jack shiver and when Hamish climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Jack, Jack couldn’t help but snuggle into Hamish’s embrace.

“You wanna stop?” Hamish asked. “It’s a lot for one night.”

“I should want to stop,” Jack admitted. “But I don’t. I don’t want to stop.”

“Okay,” Hamish said.

Jack smiled when he felt Hamish press a kiss to the top of his head, then hummed when Hamish’s hands ran up and down Jack’s back.

“That’s nice,” Jack murmured.

“I’m glad,” Hamish said. “Because I have to say I got a little jealous, seeing Lilith and Randall with you.”

“Wouldn’t want you to be left out,” Jack said softly, squeaking when Hamish tweaked one of his nipples.

“Mmmhmm,” Hamish hummed. 

“He’s responsive,” Lilith called.

“Really,” Randall called.

Jack looked over to see Randall and Lilith … actually, Jack couldn’t tell what they were doing, but they both looked like they were having fun.

“Jack,” Hamish said softly. “You’re going to get up on your knees, turn around and grab the headboard.”

Jack swallowed and nodded, getting up onto his knees and maneuvering around, grabbing the headboard. Not being able to see what was going on left Jack at a disadvantage, and Jack glanced over his shoulder, but a little head shake from Hamish had him facing back forward … Jack heard the bed squeak a bit, then felt the heat of Hamish’s skin against his. The first touch was Hamish pressing a kiss to the top of Jack’s head, then Jack shivered when he felt Hamish’s lips on his shoulders. Hamish kissed and nipped his way down, a trail of kisses and bites from Jack’s shoulders all the way down his back to his ass and Jack felt himself panting softly, tugging a bit at the headboard under Hamish’s gentle ministrations.

Jack got butterflies in his stomach when he felt Hamish nudge his legs apart, but then Hamish rested a hand on Jack’s lower back and rubbed a few small circles.

“You look really beautiful like this, Jack,” Hamish whispered. “I’ve been watching this whole time - you with Lilith, you with Randall. You give with such wanton abandon and it’s so fucking beautiful. Will you give me the same you gave them?”

“Yes,” Jack breathed. “Yes, Hamish.”

“That’s it,” Hamish replied. “Take a few deep breaths for me, Jack.”

Jack nodded and followed Hamish’s instruction, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. He felt Hamish’s hand continue to rub small circles on his lower back, but the other hand - Jack gasped softly when he felt one of Hamish’s fingers push inside him.

“Oh,” Jack gasped.

“Good?” Hamish asked. “I can stop -”

“Good,” Jack said. “Good. Don’t stop.”

“Okay,” Hamish replied.

Jack took another deep breath as he felt Hamish’s finger probe gently, then gasped when he felt Hamish add a second finger.

“Oh,” Jack whispered.

“God,” Hamish said. “Fucking perfect, Jack.”

Jack dropped his head and arched his back a bit, bearing back on Hamish’s fingers.

“Just like that,” Hamish coaxed. “Just like that Jack. I’m going to add a third finger, okay?”

“Okay,” Jack said, panting softly.

“Bear down and breathe deep, Jack,” Hamish said soothingly. 

Jack hummed and nodded, giving a low groan and bearing down as he felt the wet feeling of more lube, and then a third finger push inside him. The fingers twisted a bit inside him and Jack keened softly, arching his back and pushing back even more.

“Please,” Jack whispered.

“Fuck, you really are so responsive,” Hamish said.

The hand that was on Jack’s lower back moved to his hair and Jack hummed as nimble fingers carded through his hair, leaning back into the touch.

“You ready, Jack?” Hamish asked.

“Fuck, yes,” Jack groaned. “Please. I want more.”

Jack moaned when he felt Hamish press a soft kiss to his back, then whimpered when he felt Hamish remove his fingers. Moments later, Jack felt Hamish’s hands move and rest on Jack’s hips and then felt something else press against his entrance and began to push back.

“Slow, Jack,” Hamish cautioned. “Slowly. Bear down and let me do the work, okay?”

“Yes,” Jack whispered. “Yes.”

As Hamish started to press forward, Jack pushed back and the feeling was electric. Absolutely electric. Jace tugged at the headboard as Hamish continued to press forward until suddenly all Jack could feel was Hamish inside him and Hamish’s hands on his hips.

“Jack,” Hamish said. “Jack! You gotta tell me when I can move. I’m liable to blow within a few strokes once I start moving.”

Jack mentally cataloged his body and realized that not only was he okay for Hamish to start moving, but he was hard again and knew that it wouldn’t take much for him to come for the third time that night.

“Y-yeah,” Jack whispered. “You can m-move. Will you … will you touch me? Need to come again.”

“Yeah,” Hamish replied softly. “Yeah, I will.”

The first touch of Hamish’s hand on Jack’s cock and Jack almost came again, but he managed to hold back - he wanted to come when Hamish did. The first gentle thrust from Hamish had Jack yelling out, tugging so hard on the headboard that it creaked loudly.

“Hamish,” Jack groaned. “‘m so close.”

“Me too,” Hamish said. “Me too.”

Hamish gave another thrust, stroking Jack’s cock at the same time and Jack almost came on the spot. Jack tugged at the headboard as Hamish thrust and stroked, thrust and stroked, and Jack tugged the headboard, howling as he came and feeling Hamish come as well.

“I .. I … “ Jack closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths - he felt shaky, a little out of sorts.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Hamish said softly. “Let us take care of you.”

Jack barely registered as Hamish slipped out of him, humming when he felt Hamish help him lay down on the bed. Jack felt Hamish lay on the bed behind him and sighed, snuggling back a bit. The bed dipped again and Jack opened his eyes and saw Lilith and Randall on the bed with him and Hamish. 

“Nap,” Hamish mumbled.

“Then Jack breaks the tie,” Lilith said.

The three of them all snuggled close and wrapped themselves around Jack, limbs all tangled together. It should have felt suffocating, but it was the exact opposite for Jack.

He felt at peace.

Comforted.

Loved.


End file.
